


target practice

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [49]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa burns through money like an apocalypse is looming, and Karen fakes that she's used to martinis expensive enough to serve as dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	target practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



Vanessa burns through money like an apocalypse is looming, and Karen fakes that she's used to martinis expensive enough to serve as dinner. Vanessa kisses her skin softly, delicately, as though she might crack at any moment. There are screams caught in Karen's throat, soothed down by freshly manicured nails, sharp enough to bite. 

Karen isn't sure how she got here, but she knows it's a valuable place to be. Vanessa slips her tidbits of information, lets her save a life a week, and they both feign ignorance of each other's daily lives. She shouldn't enjoy it, but Karen's getting more comfortable with doing things she oughtn't. 

Vanessa brings her to a gun range one night, and heart in her throat, she honestly thinks the older woman is going to kill her. But she just stands behind her, whispering in her ear like she does with art; “Pick your target.”


End file.
